Moving On
by SindyLoo
Summary: "Why would you want to help me after everything I did to you, after the way I treated you…" Olivia looked deep into Brian's eyes; her heart ached as she saw his eyes soften before her."Because I love you, Olivia, that's why." Set directly after Beasts Obsession, Brian and Olivia try to come to terms with and move on from Lewis' return.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is something just came to me while driving one day when I heard Breathe on the radio. I don't really know what this is or if it's any good so… yeah. I'm gonna attempt to get Forever Changed updated soon but there's a lot happening in life so it may not be for another couple of weeks. Thanks so much for all the twitter love guys! This is kinda for **Fiona, Erica and Diana** and their impressive peer pressure skills.  
Regular disclaimers apply, I own nothing- Dick Wolf &amp; NBC own the characters, Lyrics are from Anna Nalick's _Breathe (2am)._  
_

_**We walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes,  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason…**_

Brian looked down at his phone and groaned when he saw Tucker's name pop up on the screen, it was his first day off after bring undercover for two weeks and he wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch of his hotel room and watch the game. He ignored the call and turned his sights back to the baseball game that had just started. Not even two minutes later his phone rang again Brian took a quick swing of his beer before he finally answered the call, "what do you want Tucker?"

"Good to hear from you too, Cassidy." Tucker replied in his usual sarcastic tone, "I know you're probably just going to lie to me but I have to ask, were you aware that Benson perjured herself during the William Lewis trial?"

Exasperated, Brian sighed. Tucker had already questioned him about the end of his relationship with Olivia and he definitely didn't want to get into anything more with him about his former relationship or the trial that pushed them apart.

Confused about his superior's motives, Brian questioned him, "what are you talking about? Where the hell is this coming from Tucker? The trial's over, Lewis is jail, let it be."

"You don't know?" Tucker's voiced was laced with concern "did you happen to watch the news at all while you were under, Cassidy?"

"No. Why?" Brian was a little unnerved by the concern in his Lieutenant's voice

"Lewis was transferred from Rikers to Bellevue after suffering from a seizure; he managed to escape from Bellevue and…"

"Olivia…" Brian cut his Lieutenant off knowing where this was going, the panic and concern was obvious in his shaking voice, "please tell me you guys got him before he got to her…" Brian rubbed his forehead and inhaled deeply trying to control his emotions.

"That's also why I'm calling you, you and I both know I shouldn't be doing this but I thought you should know she's safe, she's been taken to Mercy… He lured her to an abandoned warehouse. Look, I can't divulge any details but she's alive…"

"Thank you, Tucker." Brian hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down before running toward the bedroom to get changed. 

Brian ran through the large doors of the hospital panicked and apprehensive, he stopped only when he saw Olivia's squad sitting in the waiting room; Nick stood up immediately, blocking him from going any farther "what are you doing here, Cassidy? Did the Rat Squad send you in to investigate this?"

Brian's gaze fell heavy on Nick, he wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone, he just wanted to see Olivia and make sure she was safe. "Where is she, Amaro?" he asked, his patience for Olivia's partner already wearing thin.

"Why should I tell you where she is, Cassidy? So you can walk out on her again?" Nick's voice was stern and his face was hardened as he glared angrily at Brian.

Brian's body tensed up at Nick's words, he tried his best to keep his anger at bay as he stepped closer to Nick, barking his reply "you have no idea what went on between Liv and me. Back off and tell me where she is."

Nick scoffed at Brian's words, "I have no idea what went on between you two? I stayed at your apartment for two weeks after the trial and you were never around. She dealt with it on her own and now you want to be here for her? You didn't even attempt to call her when Lewis escaped but you show up now that she's safe? You just want to be the hero. That's typical of you, Cassidy."

Brian's hands balled up into fists as he stepped closer to Olivia's partner, "I'll say it again, Amaro, back off. You know nothing about what we went through and really, you of all people have no right to judge our relationship." Brian looked Nick in the eye and smirked a little before finishing his thought, "how's Maria?"

Before things could get out of hand the two men were separated by an incredibly unimpressed Fin, "both of you need to calm down. What Liv needs right now is support, she doesn't need you two going at it like kids. Nick, take a walk, get some air, and come back once you're calm. And you," Fin said as he turned to Brian, "sit down and breathe. I'll go talk to her in a minute and I'll let her know you're here."

Brian simply shook his head as he started pacing the narrow hallway, "I was undercover man. I didn't know, Tucker just told me." Brian looked up at Fin; his face was laced with sadness and regret as he rubbed his hands over his face, "how'd I let this happen to her, again?"

Fin looked at Brian and was moved by the concern in his voice, immediately his thoughts went back to Olivia's first encounter with Lewis, Brian refused to leave the precinct until he knew she was safe, he wouldn't let himself sleep because he was worried he would miss something. He had to be forced to eat and he threatened everyone on numerous occasions warning them that if they didn't get their act together he'd go out and take care of Lewis on his own.

"You know Liv, she would do anything to protect a victim and this was no different, there was so stopping her. You didn't let anything happen to her, Cassidy, you can't think like that. What really matters is that you're here now." Fin placed a reassuring hand on Brian's back before continuing "I'll go talk to her now and I'll let you know what she says."

Olivia sat on the bed in the sterile hospital room, staring at the plain white walls, her mind running a mile a minute. She knew she did what was right; what was best for Amelia but she also wondered why she allowed herself to get put in that position again. She had only been alone for a little while and her brain was already plagued with flashbacks, she could still feel his hands on her body, his breath on her face and his lips on hers.

Olivia was thankful when she heard a soft knocking on the door and she smiled a little when Fin popped his head in, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course."

Fin walked in the room and shut the door behind him, he braced against the wall and looked at her for a few seconds, and he couldn't help but frown at how small she looked. Olivia Benson, the heart of the squad room sat crossed legged on a hospital bed, her face void of all emotion but her eyes showed defeat.

"How you holding up, Liv?"

"I've been better…" Olivia's voice was soft and sad, her eyes darting around the room nervously trying to avoid making eye contact with her friend.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks"

"Well, we're all here, Liv. Just let us know if you need anything."

"Not everyone's here…" Olivia's voice was shaking and nearly inaudible, she looked up at Fin with tears beginning to well in her eyes and she smiled sadly at her friend, "can I do this again? Can I do this alone?"

Fin sat down in the chair placed beside Olivia's bed and reached over and gently squeezed her hand, "you'll never be alone, Liv. We'll always have your back, _all_ of us." Olivia slowly looked up at Fin confused. "He's here, Liv. Cassidy's here, he wants to see you. I told him I'd check with you and let him know if it's okay…"

Olivia shut her eyes as she exhaled, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "he came…"

"Of course he did. Look, I don't know what went on between you two or why you guys ended things but I do know that he loves you."

Olivia looked up at the man sitting beside her, blushing slightly "he told you that?"

Fin couldn't help but smile at his friend's question and the reddening of her cheeks, "he didn't need to tell me, it's always been obvious." Fin stood up and smiled at his friend, "you'll make it through this Liv you're stronger than you know."

"Thank you, Fin" Olivia nodded and smiled, grateful for her friend, "when you go back out there you can tell Brian to come in…"

Olivia fiddled with the sleeves of the oversized NYPD hoodie she was wearing; she sat tensely on the edge of the bed in the blindingly white room waiting for Brian to come in. She found herself getting more nervous every second, her mind was consumed with thoughts and fears and her concerns of reuniting with Brian.

Y_ou walked away from him, why would he want to see you? Why would you think he even cares after the way you treated him? You didn't even think to call him back after you made him leave, why would he want anything to do with you now? _

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of knocking at the door, "come in."

"Hey…" Brian slowly entered the room and started to shut the door behind him before stopping himself, remembering that she sometimes had panic attacks and flashbacks when she left concealed in a room, "should I leave it open?"

"No, it's okay. You can close it."

Brian shut the door and pressed his back against it unsure of what to say. He had no idea when things became so awkward between him and Olivia or how either of them allowed it to get that way, there was a time when even during the silences there was a sense of togetherness and now, they've never been farther apart. He ran his hands across the back of his neck and smiled sadly at the woman in front of him.

"Brian, you can come in…"

Brian made his way into Olivia's room and took a seat at her bedside. He looked around for room for a while, his eyes finally resting on the IV drip that was connected to her arm, "how are you?..."

"I'm okay."

"Good. That's good."

The room fell in an awkward silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the winds that were rattling the windows and the sounds of the machines that Olivia was currently hooked up to. Finally Brian broke the silence that engulfed the room, "Liv, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, Tucker had me undercover again. If I had known I would've been with you…"

"Bri, please don't beat yourself up. If you had tried to get in contact with me before I probably would've shrugged you off, told you I was fine…"

"But you're not." Brian's placed his hand gently on top of Olivia's as he smiled at her, "I know you, Liv, probably better than you know yourself and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always going to be here."

Olivia looked at Brian as tears welled in her eyes, "why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean why would you want to help me after everything I did to you, after the way I treated you…" Olivia looked deep into Brian's eyes; her heart ached as she saw his eyes soften before her.

"Because I love you, Olivia, that's why. Any pain you go through I want to help you through it and if I can't do it as your lover, as your partner, then let me do it as your friend…"

"I don't want to be your friend, Brian. That would never be enough for me. You were right, I was protecting myself by not talking to you, not telling you what I went through" Olivia gripped Brian's hand as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Before all of this happened, I had time to think about us and I realized that you were right about so much. I should've opened up to you but I was scared, scared of getting hurt, of being left, of hearing the things that I didn't want to hear. I'm sorry I didn't try harder, I'm sorry I didn't fight harder to make us work." their eyes connected and Olivia exhaled deeply.

Brian looked at Olivia intently, gently squeezing her hand, silently urging her to go on.

"The first time he had me was different. It was violent, it was physical and it was ugly. This time, was more psychological. He knew me. He knew what to say, he knew what to do, It was a game to him, _I_ was a game.." Olivia choked on her sobs as she tried to gain her composure, "he…he sexually assaulted me this time. He almost raped me but decided not to when I didn't put up a fight. We played Russian Roulette instead. I could've died and all I could think about was you and the ways I screwed up our relationship." Olivia inhaled sharply, hoping that finally opening up to Brian will have made a difference. She was ready to move on from Lewis but she knew she didn't want to move on alone, she wanted to move on with Brian. "I'm sorry, that's all I can handle saying right now..."

Brian's eyes glistened with tears as he brought Olivia's hand to his lips, "thank you. Thank you for trusting me. Please don't blame yourself, you weren't the only one in the wrong, I made my share of mistakes during the course of our relationship. I took you for granted. I'm sorry. Oh, and one more thing, Liv…"

"Yes Brian?"

"I was wrong too."

Olivia looked at Brian confused and uneasy. She couldn't help but think that Brian had finally come to his senses and realized that he deserved someone better, someone who never questioned his love or someone who he wouldn't need to push to get to talk to him.

"I do want to grow old, and I want to grow old with you." Brian smiled sweetly and couldn't help but feel a little overjoyed when he saw a smile creep onto Olivia's face, "I was scared, Liv. I was scared of all the things you were, and it was easier to push those fears aside than actually talk about them but when I heard about Lewis, none of that mattered anymore. I have never felt fear like I did when I thought I'd lost you, again and I never want to experience that again. I want you, until I'm too old to remember you. I want you until the day that I die and if you can tell me that you'll let me in; let me help you, that you'll finally talk to me, then Liv, I want to not only try this again, I want to make this work."

Olivia raised their intertwined hands and placed it over her heart and smiled, "I will, Brian. I may need some time to come to terms with this but I promise I'll let you in. I want to move on from this and I want to move on with you, I want to grow past this with you; I want to learn how to live and enjoy life again, with you because I love you, Brian. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Olivia." Brian stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's forehead, "now how about I go talk to a nurse and see when I can get you out of here? Oh by the way, your partner still hates me."

Olivia chuckled as Brian walked out of the room and for the first time since coming back into contact with Lewis, she truly felt safe and at ease.

_L__**ife's like an hourglass, glued to the table**_  
_**No one can find the rewind button, girl.**_  
_**So cradle your head in your hands**_  
_**And breathe... just breathe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I had this started for the longest but couldn't find the motivation to write it so I decided to force it, I wanted to write something fluffy considering that most of my other fics have been more angsty. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review either here or on twitter ( SpearsFan55) and let me know what you guys think. Oh, there's a brief flashback in this fic which is written in italics. Also, I'm going to aim to get a Never Say Goodbye update up soon, but with school starting back next week I have no guarantees on when it'll be up. **

**As usual, I own nothing. Dick Wolf &amp; NBC own SVU and its characters and the lyrics to Everyday belong to Britney Spears (I'm surprised I've gone this long before using a Britney song).**

_Everybody needs, needs a place to go  
God knows I have seen it's a twisting, winding road  
Every day, the sun comes up again…_

Brian watched as Olivia slept peacefully in his arms, her face was relaxed and her breathing was shallow and even. A smile crept onto his face as he reminisced on all of the obstacles they had overcome in the last year, from breaking up to Lewis' escape to becoming foster parents; they found a way to make their relationship grow when they both expected it to end.

He tenderly ran his thumb across her jaw, marveling in her beauty and basking in the joy he felt knowing she was finally able to sleep peacefully.

"_No…no…stop!" Olivia shot up in bed, her body covered in sweat, her breaths short and ragged and tears streaming down her face. She felt Brian's body shift beside her and she instantly turned her face so he couldn't see the tears, "I'm fine, Brian. Go back to sleep"_

"_Liv, please, just talk to me…" He reached for her hand and he immediately regretted it when he felt entire body stiffen at the light contact. He pulled his hand back to sit at side, "you need to let me in, Babe. If we're going to make this work, you need to trust me."_

"_Brian, please. Leave it alone." Fresh tears streamed down her face, she knew he was right, once again, he was working overtime to make their relationship work and she was pulling away because she was afraid._

"_No," Brian got up and walked to the other side of the bed and knelt down in front of Olivia, "please Liv. Let me help you…"_

"_It was just a nightmare Bri, I'm fine…"_

_Exasperated, Brian sighed loudly, "fine. You win Olivia. I'm done fighting you to let me in, you said you wanted to make this work, that you wanted to let me in, but you still won't do it. I don't know what you want me to do. I just want you to trust me enough to let me in, even if it's just a little." Brian rubbed his face and stood up and walked out of their bedroom. _

_Brian shut his eyes tightly and he gripped the edge of the kitchen counter as he tried to process what just happened, he knew better than to push Olivia to talk to him but he also knew that if he didn't probe a little that she'd never open up, she needed to know that he was serious about wanting her to talk to him. _

"_Bri…"_

_Brian opened his eyes and his heart broke at the sight in front of him. Olivia's eyes were red and puffy, and her shoulders were slightly slouched in defeat, "I'm sorry…" that was all it took, Olivia lost her composure, and sobs wracked her body, "I'm so sorry Bri."_

_Brian quickly rushed over to his girlfriend and held her tightly. He said a silent prayer when she allowed herself to be held, he felt her shoulders shake and he quickly pulled a hand up to the back of her head, as the other rested on her back. "It's okay Liv, its okay… he can't hurt you anymore, Baby." He continued to whisper words of reassurance in her ears until he felt her breathing regulate and her shoulders no longer shook beneath him. Once he was sure she had stopped crying, he loosened his grip around her and gently cupped her face, "Talk to me, Liv. Please."_

_Olivia inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall beneath her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes and looked at Brian, his face was soft and his eyes were pleading. He wanted to help her; he's always wanted to help her. "Okay" Olivia took a seat at the breakfast bar and Brian sat down beside her. She knew he wouldn't push her to say more than she was ready for and she reached over and took his hand in hers before she began, "The nightmares, they're so real. It's like I'm reliving everything I went through with Lewis… I can feel every time a lit cigarette touches my skin. I can feel the barrel move every time we played a round of Russian roulette. Even in death Lewis knows how to haunt me…"_

_Olivia explained nightmares as best as she could to Brian, giving him a slight insight into her time with Lewis, of the ways he got in her head. She looked up at him, and was moved when she saw that tears had begun to form in his eyes. Brian reached over and cupped her face between in his hands, "I'm so sorry you had to experience that, babe. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job at keeping you safe, but thank you for trusting me."_

_A comfortable silence engulfed the apartment as Brian and Olivia sat in the dark kitchen, "I'm sorry that I pushed you to talk, Liv…"_

"_No," Olivia reached across and took Brian's hand into hers, she waited until he looked at her and continued, "don't apologize. I needed it, I needed you to push me. I guess I needed to know you'd listen…." A single tear rolled down Olivia's cheek before she leaned in and kissed Brian tenderly, "thank you for listening." _

"_Always."_

_._

Brian wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled as she stirred gently before slowly opening her eyes and glancing at the clock on their end table and groaning, "go back to sleep, Brian."

"Good morning to you too" he chuckled as Olivia buried her face deep into his chest.

"Noah's asleep, we should be too."

Brian shook his head in amusement, gently stroking Olivia's hair, "you and I both know Noah won't be asleep much longer…"

As if on cue the sounds of Noah stirring in his room could be heard over the monitor, Olivia looked over at a smiling Brian and groaned when he smugly uttered an "I told you so."

Olivia rolled over and threw the blankets off her body before Brian reached over and stopped her, "I'll get him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been working longer hours than usual and I haven't spent much time with him this week and you got in late last night. You need a break, I'll get him. You go back to sleep," Brian planted a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He walked to the door and turned back to smile at Olivia, "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia said yawning as she wrapped herself back in her blanket and dozed off.

.

Olivia woke up an hour later and sighed contently as the smell of coffee filled her nostrils, she threw her feet over the edge of the large bed she and Brian share and made her way to the kitchen. She quietly padded down the short hallway, smiling when she saw Brian sitting with Noah in the living room, reading him a story, "You won't lag behind, because you'll have the speed. You'll pass the whole gang and you'll soon take the lead. Wherever you fly, you'll be best of the best. Wherever you go, you will top all the rest. Except when you don't. Because, sometimes, you won't." Olivia stood braced against the wall, smiling as she watched the interaction between Brian and Noah, her mind wandered to the night when they broke up because they wanted different things, she wanted a family and he 'wasn't ready'.

She swiftly walked into the living room and sat on the floor beside Brian and Noah, she rested her head on Brian's shoulder as he finished his story and planted a soft kiss on Noah's head and Olivia's before getting up and putting Noah placing Noah in his booster seat at the table, "that has always been my favourite Dr. Seuss story."

"I can tell, you read it to him every chance you get. At this rate he'll be able to tell the story off the top of his head before he can sing the alphabet song," Olivia chuckled as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Brian, "thanks for getting up with him this morning, I was exhausted."

"I know you were Liv and it was no problem," Brian placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips and then grabbed Noah's cereal and placed it in front of him, "I love spending time with Noah." He tousled Noah's hair slightly before reaching for the cup of coffee Olivia was handing him.

"We still on for the zoo today?"

"Of course we are. I wouldn't pass on the chance to spend a day with my favourite little man and my favourite girl. Plus it's like a hundred degrees outside, you'd have to wear shorts and we both know that there is nothing would make me miss seeing that" Brian grinned at Olivia and pulled her into him when she playfully smacked his arm. He kissed her tenderly and smiled when he felt her body melt into his. There was a time when holding her hand would make her physically flinch and he thanked his lucky stars that she had opened herself up to him again, that she felt safe with him.

.

The sun had already set when Brian pulled into the underground parking garage of their apartment; Noah was asleep in his car seat, utterly exhausted from his day at the zoo and the park and Olivia had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat drained from the heat. He pulled into their parking spot and looked over at Olivia; her face was relaxed and she had no makeup on but she still managed to take his breath away, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and called her name quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Are we home already?" Olivia stretched as much as she could in the confined space, a small blush crept into her cheeks when she looked over and saw Brian staring at her, "what? Was I snoring?"

"You always snore." Brian laughed as Olivia shook her head in amusement. He intertwined their fingers and brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly. "I love you." His words were quiet and sincere and the emotion in his voice reached not only his smile, but his eyes.

Olivia felt her heart flutter at Brian's words, no matter how many times she's heard him say it, it warned her heart knowing that after everything she put him through, he loved her unconditionally. She reached over the seat and rubbed his face, "I love you Brian, so much. Now, what do you say we get our son upstairs and start dinner?"

Brian smiled when a yawn escaped Olivia's lips, "how about we get our son upstairs and the two of you nap while I make dinner?"

"You're incredible, you know that?"

"Oh, I know." Brian grinned widely as he got out of the car and buckled Noah's car sear, trying his best not to wake the sleeping infant. He reached his hand out to Olivia and smiled when she gladly accepted and they entered their apartment hand-in-hand.

.

Brian pulled the chicken out of the oven and smiled when he heard Olivia's voice from around the corner, "something smells good."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great, I'm a little worried I won't be able to fall asleep tonight."

"Well, that works out! Noah's probably going to be up all night with how long he's been out…"

"You didn't wake him?" Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at the time, Noah had been asleep for nearly 3 hours, and if he didn't wake up soon there would be no chance of him falling back asleep at a decent hour, "Brian Cassidy, I am going to kill you!"

Brian threw his hands up in mock surrender and leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's forehead, "I was just about to go wake him up," he said, winking as he turned and walked toward Noah's bedroom.

Olivia smiled as she watched Brian walk away and her smile grew wider when she heard Brian's voice quietly and soothingly calling Noah's name. She quickly turned and began plating their dinners, opening a beer for Brian, pouring a glass of wine for herself and filling Noah's sippy-cup with apple juice.

A few minutes later Brian walked into the kitchen with Noah on his hip, pouting. Olivia reached over and took Noah from Brian's arms, "what's the matter little man?"

"Sleepy momma." Noah rubbed his eyes and buried his head into Olivia's shoulder and she gently rubbed his back and placed a soft kiss in his hair as she put him down at the table.

"I know you're tired baby but you have to eat some of your dinner before you go back to sleep."

Usually Noah was adamant about feeding himself but tonight he waited on Olivia to feed him, and it didn't take long for exhaustion to take over his tiny body again. Olivia smiled as she watched Noah's eyelids grow heavy, she picked him and gently rocked him to sleep. Once she felt his breathing even out she motioned to Brian that she'd back and quietly made her way to Noah's bedroom.

Olivia re-entered the dining room a few moments later, she sat down and smiled at Brian who was waiting for her to return so they could eat their dinner together, "you didn't have to wait for me, Bri."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to."

They ate the rest of their meal while engaging in small talk; they discussed their cases at work, Noah's daycare schedule for the week, and so much more. Once they finished their meals they loaded up the dishwasher before retreating to the living room.

Brian wrapped an arm loosely around Olivia and smiled to himself when she nestled her head deeper into his chest, inhaled his scent and sighed contently. He looked at Olivia, who was completely relaxed in his arms, her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, _this is what my life is supposed to be_, he thought to himself. His free hand fell on his pocket and pulled the ring out.

Olivia opened her eyes when she felt Brian shift and her breath hitched when she saw the solitaire diamond ring that was being held out in front of her, "Bri?" Olivia's voice was laced with confusion but her eyes were glistening with tears and joy.

"Liv, I wanted nothing more than to make this special but I realized that 'this'" Brian motioned between them, "is special. You are special. I wanted to make it a huge deal, do something over the top and extremely romantic but laying here with you wrapped in my arms is exactly how I imagine spending the rest of my days. I want to be the one holding you when Noah brings home his first love; I want to be the one holding you when Noah leaves for college… I want to hold you until I take my last breath." Brian took Olivia's hand in his and placed a tender kiss on her knuckle, "when we decided to give this another shot you said you wanted to move on, well, so do I. I want to move on with the rest of my life and I want to move on with you. Marry Me, Olivia."

"Yes." Olivia's words were quiet and emotion filled, she beamed when Brian slipped the ring on her finger and kissed him deeply, pouring all her emotions into it.

Once apart, Brian leaned his forehead on Olivia's, "I Love you."

Olivia felt a tear roll down her cheek, she smiled when Brian brushed it away gently with him thumb, "I love you too Brian. I always will."

_A little hope begins and it starts with you 'cause you get me through it.  
And every day, I'm closer to the shore, I smile a little more  
And because of your faith, I get closer now every day_


End file.
